


I've Got You

by Arrestzelle



Series: Rammstein Requests [9]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Objectification, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sehnsucht Era, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: Till and Schneider are in a strictly sexual BDSM relationship. No one knows what Till needs like Schneider does.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christoph Schneider
Series: Rammstein Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523702
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyarisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyarisu/gifts).



> This is a drabble request for nyarisu on Tumblr!
> 
> Small warning for wounds/blood.

Sweat intermingles with blood. Dripping from pores and broken skin. Tears and sweat become one on his face. His mouth is lax, hanging open as he gasps for breath he fights to obtain. He hears a deep voice, warning him that he’ll be released. And then his cuffs are detached from the hooks in the headboard of the bed. He collapses, unable to support himself. But he’s right there, catching him and gently laying him onto the bed. He’s rested on his front as to avoid painfully stimulating his wounds from the flogger and the blazing burn settling on the surface of his ass from the leather paddle.

“I’ve got you,” that deep, smooth voice murmurs to him. A big, warm hand gently strokes his silver hair back over his head, revealing his dazed, flushed face. Till rolls his eyes open to see Schneider seated beside him, a concerned expression on his handsome face, those striking blue eyes searching for any signs of distress.

There are none. Till gives him a weak attempt of a smile which fades away quickly. He closes his eyes again. Schneider’s careful fingers unbuckle the cuffs around his wrists and removes them. He rubs at the skin slowly, soothingly. Till grumbles in pleasure. Schneider doesn’t remove his collar, rightfully so. Till would feel naked without it.

Instead, Schneider leans in with a quiet shift to kiss the top of his head. Till is motionless, silent, still rebuilding himself from the effort of detangling his soul. Schneider’s hand never leaves him. Considering they haven’t toured in a while, he’s lacking those hardened callouses for once. His stroking is soft and smooth, running from his upper back where there is no broken skin, to Till’s muscular bicep.

“Do you still want me to do as you asked?” Schneider speaks lowly, pulling Till from his fading state derived from the soothing petting. “Nod or shake your head.”

Till pauses, mind lethargically attempting to recall what he’d asked for beforehand. Oh… Right.

He nods slowly. Schneider continues gently stroking a hand along his upper back. He rests his forehead against the crown of Till’s head.

“If you ever want me to stop, tell me. Understand?”

Till tiredly thinks that goes without saying, but nods regardless. Schneider gets up. Till feels far too heavy to move, but he attempts to regardless. He sluggishly peeks over his shoulder to watch the other man shed his short sleeved button-up, and his pants. His boner isn’t very subtle; he has an obnoxious tent in his briefs. Till almost snorts, but just smiles quietly to himself. Then Schneider hooks his thumbs into his briefs and eases them down and off his legs, his dick springing up. He’s a bit big, almost massive, actually, and Till always enjoyed being fucked by him—as long as sufficient preparation had been done. Till may be a masochist, but not to the point of having a wrecked asshole, thank you very much.

His proud, erect cock framed by those powerful thighs is a sight to behold. A nicely trimmed bush of hair surrounds his dick, his balls shaven. His stomach is tight with muscle, but still maintaining a slight, pleasant softness. His dark curls are falling messily against the sides of his head, unraveled by the exertion of whipping Till for so long. Till’s belly tinges with arousal. He can feel his own dick begin to fill out, trapped under his belly. Schneider steps over, and proceeds to crawl over Till’s prone, exhausted body. Till eyes up his muscular, toned figure, admiring silently.

Schneider meets his gaze. A slight perk of a smile appears on those thin, kissable lips. Till melts, just a little bit. His boundaries, his steadfast reservations have been stripped from him. He has this rarely-felt internal freedom of enjoying the other man, and his beauty. No appearances to maintain. Till is enraptured by him.

“Kiss me…” Till murmurs thickly, his deep voice guttural and raw from his screaming only five minutes ago, “Please, sir.”

That faint smile on Schneider’s face becomes warm. He nods. Planting a hand against the bed, Schneider leans over. Till struggles to prop up on an elbow, to obtain a better angle, but he manages it. His back screams at him in return, fiery pain rippling through his overworked nerves. Till shudders. Schneider angles his head and closes the distance to kiss him, his nose pressed to Till’s cheek. Rolling his eyes shut, Till weakly returns it. Their lips purse together, a back and forth, a slow, gentle overlapping. Till is aware Schneider isn’t thrilled to share a kiss, thus they seldom do, and Till seldom asks. So when Schneider breaks away a bit prematurely, he doesn’t mind. Schneider kisses him gently on the forehead, and then pulls back, sitting up again. Till drops forward onto his chest, arms folded close to himself, and closes his eyes with his cheek to the bed. Schneider gently knees apart his muscular legs.

Till feels two big hands roam up over his asscheeks. Squeezing twice, and then careful fingers slip inwards to grip the base of the anal plug. Till grunts when Schneider eases it out of him. Now, he feels empty after clenching on that thing throughout the session. Schneider places it aside on the towel designated for their toys. Till hears him open the lube bottle. He bites his lip—his entire body is thrumming again, awakened by his arousal, anticipation. Cool lube is dripped down between his asscheeks, soon followed by confident fingers applying another coating to his asshole. Till wiggles his heavy body a little, sliding his legs further apart. He hears Schneider stroking himself noisily with the slick lube. Till can’t help but look; he glances back to see Schneider setting aside the lube. His cock is flushed a deep pink, glistening with the lubricant.

Fire rolls in Till’s gut as Schneider adjusts himself on top of him. His cock, heavy and hot, rests against his ass as he situates his legs along Till’s, bearing his weight on his knees and hands. Till stares, watching him grip his cock with a big hand and sweep the head down between his asscheeks. He begins pushing in, slowly and carefully—he raises his head to study Till’s face for any pain. The ache of accommodating his thick cock is there, as it always is, but it doesn’t sting. Till groans in pleasure rather than in discomfort, legs clenching against Schneider’s. Soon enough, Schneider is sliding in all the way, until his pelvis rests snugly against Till’s ass, and his balls are laying upon him.

“Fuck,” Till mutters, voice tight. Schneider lowers down onto his elbows, his chest meeting Till’s stinging back. Till hisses in pain. God damn. He knows just what that’s doing to him, doesn’t he? Schneider nips gently at Till’s shoulder as he begins circling his hips gently, working him open. Till groans.

“Does it hurt?” Schneider asks softly, lips moving against his warm skin. Till sucks in sharp breaths with every rotation of Schneider’s hips. Not only does it accentuate the ache of the stretch, but the soreness in his spanked ass from the friction.

“Ngh… A little, sir,” Till gasps, “But I…”

He trails off. Schneider hums and rolls his hips against him repeatedly, grinding back and forth into him. Till groans and drops his forehead against the bed, mouth falling open. Schneider doesn’t pull out at all; he merely sits in him, circling and rocking his hips.

“Finish your thought,” Schneider murmurs, “How many times do I have to remind you?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Till moans, his clenched eyes flinching every time Schneider forcefully grinds into him. It’s hard to focus on speaking. His tongue is thick, difficult to move efficiently, especially as Schneider continues working him open. Till is silent for a moment, mouth open and breath short, before he manages to grit out, “I—I was going… To say… I like it. You’re too… Big.”

“Good boy,” Schneider says, “Lie still.”

Till nods dazedly into the bed. Schneider plants his hands on either side of Till for leverage, and begins thrusting down into him. Till groans, head lifting reflexively, his teeth locking together. It still hurts, just enough, but the plug and Schneider’s effort of getting his body to open helped significantly. Till’s moaning is continuous and genuine—his tendency to withhold such a thing had been shed away from his mind, following such an intense session of ripping him open. Schneider grunts as well, sounds of pleasure caught behind heavy breathing, as he rocks his hips down against him, deep and slow at first.

Acting as a tool for Schneider’s pleasure, Till only lays there and receives it, knowing better than to reach down and touch himself. Schneider readjusts himself, planting his hands against Till’s back, exacerbating the pain in his skin through that touch. Till grimaces, hiding his face in the blankets as Schneider increases his pace. He snaps his hips down against Till, so harshly and deeply, Till can feel his balls hitting against him. It turns him on and has him gasping in pleasure, ragged in his throat. Schneider is quiet for a moment, withholding his moans and controlling his panting as he rails the older man into the bed. The demeanor of composure, as if Till isn’t even deserving of these examples of his pleasure, using him as an object, is incredibly arousing to Till. He bites his wrist, withholding his groans as he spreads his thighs further apart, letting Schneider plow into him, hard and continuous.

His cock is so fucking big, it still slightly hurts as Schneider drives it deep into his ass. Till growls and grunts, unable to hold it back. Schneider continues using his sweat-slicked back as leverage, reopening the broken skin that had clotted with dried blood. A pained cry breaks free from Till’s grit teeth.

Schneider suddenly lets go. He begins huffing and gasping as he loses inhibition, pounding relentlessly into him, their bodies meeting with a crack of skin. Unfiltered groans of pain and pleasure erupt from Till as Schneider fucks him mercilessly, driving his cock into him without concern for his comfort. Till plants his hands against the bed, attempting to stabilize himself considering Schneider is drilling into him so hard, it’s pushing him up towards the headboard. Till is grimacing now, teeth grit and brow furrowed, his body shaking.

Just as he’s beginning to feel like he can’t take it anymore, Schneider snaps his hips shakily against him thrice more, each thrust harder than the last, evoking pained groans from Till. His hands are clenching firmly at Till’s sweaty sides. Schneider is breathing harshly as he grinds deeply into Till. Then he goes still, merely sitting inside of him now. Till collapses forward onto his elbows again, head hung.

“Good boy,” Schneider murmurs breathlessly, releasing Till’s sides to plant his hands against the bed. He then resumes thrusting, slowly, with long rolls of his hips. Till groans. Schneider stops again, sitting inside of him with their lower halves locked. He begins languidly kissing over Till’s shoulder and the back of his head, nose in silver locks.

It was only a few minutes, but it felt like an hour. Schneider continues resting on top of him, letting Till bask in the feeling, his dick remaining nestled deep inside of him. Till had been unspeakably embarrassed when he first told Schneider he liked it when he sat inside of him for a while after fucking—made him feel like he was being used, for just a little bit longer. Till liked feeling as if he was only there to service him, that he was worth nothing but a hole to fuck. And now, even as the peak has been reached and the descent is approaching, Till is still wound up, his cock painfully hard and aching, enjoying the sensation of Schneider not yet pulling out. Schneider rests against him, chest to his back, biting along his submissive’s shoulder and neck, licking up sweat. The weight is appreciated, too. Being crushed without concern for his comfort.

And then, a minute later, he does regretfully pull out. With his hands around Till’s lower back, Schneider watches himself ease out of him. Till sighs. Schneider grabs the plug.

“Get up on your knees,” he orders lowly, “Touch yourself until you orgasm.”

Till eagerly obeys to do so. He shakily rises up onto his knees, his legs tingling from disuse. He places his knees far apart. Continuing to hang his head, Till reaches down to grip his cock and begin jerking himself off with a tight fist. He’s so wet. He moans.

He’s taken by surprise when Schneider spreads his ass open and teases his hole with the blunt tip of the anal plug. Till groans with approval. Schneider begins slowly forcing it back in. Till strokes at himself feverishly, panting hard. His ass burns when the wide base pushes through, painfully slow, and then, suddenly, it pops in and situates inside of him. He gasps, toes curling, his entire body tensing up, shaking uncontrollably. Eyes rolling shut, his mouth falls open.

And then, suddenly, Schneider begins to spank his hand across the width of his ass, laying across reddened skin repeatedly with great force, the crack of skin meeting skin filling the room. Till’s gasping moans and grunts of pain join the cacophony. It intensifies and intensifies, hand in hand with his orgasm, until everything reaches the apex. Till shoots his load across his hand and the towels underneath them. He clenches mindlessly around the plug. Schneider stops spanking him. Instead, he begins firmly kneading and massaging the abused skin, and even that hurts, but it comes with such agonizing intimacy, it only lengthens Till’s ecstasy. He feels like he blacked out from how long his orgasm lasts, his hands shaking violently as he pulls at his throbbing dick.

“Fuck,” he breathes, astounded and spent, “Fuck.”

“Good boy,” Schneider proudly murmurs, continuing to lightly massage his smarting ass, “Good boy. You did so well. A good fucktoy. Useless in everything but this.”

Schneider saying such a thing would make Till snort or roll his eyes otherwise, but now, in the middle of this headspace Till finds himself in, he feels utterly humiliated and aroused simultaneously from it. Schneider gives a departing spank to his ass, albeit lighter than the previous strikes, but it still serves to make Till feel small. Then Schneider rises. Till removes his hand from his angry red cock, panting still. He remains kneeling on the bed like this, waiting for instruction. It comes in a husky, deep voice, roughened by exertion.

“Let’s get you in the bath. Need to clean those wounds.”

Till releases a deep breath. He shakily gets up on his feet again, and immediately feels disoriented. Schneider is on him in a second, winding his arm around his waist, pulling him close to his side. Till leans into him, tucking his face into his shoulder. He clings to him. He doesn’t even care that it’s a bit demeaning to act so fragile, testing his pride. But it just feels nice to have Schneider’s naked, hot skin against his own.

“Yes, sir,” Till murmurs. “Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> babypaulchen.tumblr.com


End file.
